The Princess's Mask
by 146LenKu
Summary: Somewhat based on my first .. A story of a super rich girl whose an avid fan of fanfics who had a butler whose name is the same as her dream What happens when fate gaves them a little push? Rated T for a tsundere's Sweet and harsh talk
1. Chapter 1: Princess of Fanfiction

Another fanfic! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I just Love Len and MIKU! I just happened to remember a picture of len and miku and made this fic. xD

* * *

Princess's Mask

Chapter 1 Princess of Fanfiction-

It was already 6:00 A.M. in the morning. A teal alarm clock embedded with tiny 24-carat diamonds suddenly rang loudly inside the spacious and elegant turquoise room. The lazy twin-tailed princess stretched out her left arm and threw away her nine hundred and ninety-nine alarm clock, which costs about a thousand yen, without any hesitations. She quickly sit up on her soft, king-sized, teal bed, her long teal hair all messed up and her face looking all so stressed. She grabbed the white mask, which she commanded to be bought last night, from her bedside table and wore it. Her eyes sparkled inside the white mask.

"Hehe... With this, I'm going to choose the one I will marry. I will find my Prince Len!," she exclaimed loudly and laughed evilly. She stood up and slowly walked towards her golden-colored bathroom. She took off her clothes and looked at her reflection on the large mirror inside the shower.

_"Huh? Am I going to take a bath with this mask on? Ah, whatever... As long as I could find my prince." _she thought as she turned on the shower. She bathed without even taking the white mask off, thinking about the new fanfiction she'd read last night. She stepped out and dried herself with a towel. She combed her hair and put on a lotion. She got her school uniform and underwear from her huge wardrobe and wore them. She put on her white socks which reached up to her upper thigh. Her feet slipped into her shiny, black shoes. She grabbed her laptop, which was lying on her bed, and placed it inside her personalized teal sling bag.

She went outside her room with her teal sling bag. A line of butlers bowed down before her as she walked pass them down the stairs. She stood in front of a chair of the dining table and a butler approached her and arranged her seat. She sat with overwhelming grace and elegance and stared at the food in front of her.

_"How am I going to eat my breakfast with this mask on?" _she thought, staring at the spoon and fork. She cleared her throat and signaled her butlers to leave her. Once her butlers had left her in the dining room, she took off the mask and started to eat her breakfast. Once she was finished, she wore the mask again and stood up. She went down on another stairway and she was greeted by her maids. She walked pass them without any greeting or glance. She didn't care much about them, she only cared about finding her prince.

Her black limousine was already parked in front of her large mansion and her chauffeur waiting outside for her. She stepped inside the car, radiating an aura of a royal and wealthy heiress of the most successful group of companies in the world. She remained silent inside the limousine as her chauffeur drove the car. The car stopped in front of the prestigious and prominent Vocaloid Private Academy. She stepped out the car and all the students lined up in front of her and bowed to her.

"Good morning, Miku-sama!," they greeted simultaneously. Miku took no heed of them and just flipped her twin-tailed hair. She turned to the chauffeur with raised brows.

"Where's the butler assigned for today's duties?," she asked in a strict and cold voice. The chauffeur panicked and bent his head down.

"I'm so sorry, Miku-sama! T-today's butler is just new... so... he said that he might be late.," The chauffeur nervously explained to Miku. Miku twitched.

_"That butler! How dare he keep me waiting! He deserves a punishment!," _she thought furiously as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Ah! I'm late! I'm so sorry, Miku-sama!," a boy about the same age as Miku called out, running and panting. He had yellowish golden hair arranged like banana fringes with a short pony-tail, his face was full of sweat and he wore the black butler uniform which perfectly suited his thin, lean body. Even though Miku wore a mask and the butler's face was sweaty, Miku could see the prince-like features of her butler's face: the dazzling cerulean orbs, the perfectly sculpted face and the smooth, fair skin. That would've made Miku's heart skip a beat but she was still furious about her butler being late. When the butler reached her, he bowed down low.

"I'm so sorry, Miku-sama! Please forgive me!," he said loudly. All the students whispered around them.

"Your name is?," she asked him. The butler did not even take a glance at her.

"Len...Len Kagamine.," he answered promptly. Miku raised one of her brows again.

"Raise your head... Is your name really Len?" Len raised his head and nodded.

"Yes... My name is Len.," he answered with respect. Miku suddenly slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2: Butler of Misfortune

Chapter 2 -Butler of Misfortune-

"What was that for?" Len asked loudly, touching his right cheek which was already red from Miku's slap.

"You-! Name copycat! How dare you talk back to me like that!" Miku furiously pointed him, a dark, purple aura surrounding her. Len couldn't believe that the girl she's arguing to was his master. He didn't like being talked like that. Especially from a girl. A girl frightening him hurts his pride. He swallowed hard and tried to be relaxed.

"I'm truly sorry, Miku-sama. I just don't understand what you're talking about. I mean, your name is Hatsune Miku, right? How come I-"

"Shut up! I can't forgive you for having the same name as Prince Len!" she interrupted, her once dark purple aura burned to red, hot flames.

_"Prince Len? I haven't even heard of him!" _Len protested at the back of his mind.

"...And for my name to be Miku... I won't accept this kind of fate. I want a prince... A prince who'll sweep me off my feet. Not a butler... It shouldn't be like this! This is a complete opposite of Reaching You!" Miku said in a soft voice but the last sentence was loud enough for Len to hear.

"Reaching You?" Len asked after hearing her last two words.

"Yes, that's right... I just read a new fanfic last night and I decided to try it out. But I never thought this would happen!" Miku answered him, her face red. She knew a lot of students are still watching them. She didn't like it. Her pride as a strict yet cool princess is breaking down just because of this new butler of hers. She's not going to forgive him for that. For sure, she'll make her suffer.

"But Miku-sama, I-" Len was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell. Miku chuckled inside.

"Oh, I feel exhausted. I think I won't be able to walk. Hey, copycat butler! Carry me on your back and escort me to my classroom. This is an order. Got it?" Miku commanded him with the usual strict tone she was known for. Len nodded and gave a forced 'yes'. Len knelt in front of Miku, his back facing her. Miku wrapped her arms around Len's neck. Len slowly stood up and tried to balance himself.

_"So heavy... Why are you so heavy?!" _Len wanted to comment but then he decided not to.

"Butler, am I heavy?" Miku asked, smirking. She knew she would be quite heavy for Len.

"No, you're not, Miku-sama..." Len answered as he started walking towards the school's entrance. He was obviously lying and Miku knew that. He might even collapse when he reaches their destination.

-After dinner, in the mansion-

"I shall now go to sleep, Miku-sama." Len said as he bowed down before Miku. He had been very tired. He was commanded by Miku for the whole day. He badly want to sleep already so that he could prepare for tomorrow's battle. he slowly walked away.

"Where do you intend to go, butler?" she asked, her eyes sharp. Len stopped and turned to face her.

"To the servants' quarters, Miku-sama." he nervously answered.

"No. You should stay by my side to protect me, butler. You should guard my room tonight, understand?" Miku's voice was harsh and cold. Len shivered.

"Yes, Miku-sama."

-About 12:00 in the evening-

Len yawned. His back leaned on the hard, golden door of Miku's room. His muscles ached and his legs were already soft because of hours standing outside. He sneezed. He rubbed his hands and tried to keep himself warm. It was so cold since the cooler was unexpectedly turned on. He wanted to sleep so badly.

He sighed and pushed the door open. Once he was inside Miku's room, he silently closed the door and tiptoed to the bed. The bed was huge and for him, it wouldn't hurt if he would sleep on the bed as long as he stays away from Miku. He lied down and sighed. He covered himself with the enormously huge blanket that Miku is using.

He found himself looking at Miku and for the very first time, he felt bothered by that mask she was wearing. He leaned closer to her, wondering what she looked like. He removed the knot of the string by her ear and slowly unveiled the mask. His eyes widened. He stared at her perfectly sculpted face. She looked exactly like his first love, the maid in the painting that his great grandfather had called, "Miku". He felt his heart skip a beat. For the first time in his life, he believed in fate.


End file.
